Hoodie x OC True Feelings
by MrsScarlet Akatsuki
Summary: The sun rose changing the sky's nightfall color to a mix of pink and orange. There in the lavender meadows, was a girl. She wore a purple jacket with cat ear, a thigh-short pink nightgown, and a pair of light brown slippers with a thin, black bow. Although she had her hood up, you could still see her blood red hair that covered one of her eyes...


The sun rose changing the sky's nightfall color to a mix of pink and orange. There in the lavender meadows, was a girl. She wore a purple jacket with cat ear, a thigh-short pink nightgown, and a pair of light brown slippers with a thin, black bow. Although she had her hood up, you could still see her blood red hair that covered one of her eyes considering she had a scar on her right eye and a scar on the right side of her jaw line. She held her knees to her chest as she was looking at the marvelous sun rise before her.

Behind her, stood a boy wearing dark blue jeans, a yellow sweatshirt, and a black ski mask. He nervously rubbed the side of his head and sighed. Yes, today was the day Hoodie was going to tell Killer Katie his feelings for her, so he is really scared and nervous about two things: one, he wondered if he might screw up and two, he wondered if she might not feel the same way. See, Hoodie has had a monster crush on Katie ever since Slenderman brought her to the Slender Manor. Katie is a very sweet girl, she was always shy and she stutters as much as Hoodie does. She loves to either take walks in the Slender Woods or just sit in the lavender meadows watching the sun rise early every morning. Sometimes, Hoodie joins her. And Katie has the most beautiful singing voice Hoodie has ever heard, the only time he would hear Katie sing is when she was in the shower. He reached into his pocket to feel the gift he has for Katie. With one final sigh and a rush of adrenaline, Hoodie moved closer so he could sit next to his crush. "H-Hi Katie." Hoodie greeted.

The girl turned to him, "H-Hello Hoodie." She greeted back. Hoodie didn't realize it but Katie's face turned into a shade of light red. It was a long awkward silence before Hoodie spoke again.

"K-Katie, th-there's something I-I want t-to tell you." To Katie's surprise, Hoodie removed his hood and ski mask to reveal his handsome face. Hoodie had emo brown hair with emerald green eyes. Katie gasped at the true beauty of Hoodie since she never saw him without the hood or the mask before.

"H-Hoodie… y-you look a-amazing." Katie managed to say. Hoodie blushed at the compliment.

"T-Thanks," Hoodie reached into his pocket once more to feel the gift, "K-Katie, e-ever since the d-day I h-had met you… you changed my world. You're so kind, cute, sweet, and you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my entire life. I know you might think I'm such a weirdo for saying this next part, but isn't obvious we both have so much in common? I mean we both love music, we love watching the sunset, and we both stutter in our sentences." At that moment, Hoodie pulled out the gift which was a pretty charm bracelet. There was only on charm that had a red heart. Katie looked at the bracelet in pure awe then looked back at Hoodie with a smile.

"H-Hoodie…" Katie gasped, "It's beautiful but what does it mean?"

"It means 'I love you' Katie." Hoodie placed the bracelet on Katie's wrist, to their luck, it fit perfectly. Katie raised her hand to see the heart in the sunlight. She brought her arm back down as she turned her head towards Hoodie.

"Hoodie, I love you too." Katie said. It was Hoodie's turn to gasp. He felt all the adrenaline leave his body and felt relief, happiness, and joy. Soon all of his fears of today were gone. Hoodie and Katie faced each other and smiled. Hoodie lifted his hand to gently move Katie's red hair out of her face. Now he could see Katie's own rare beauty, she had two different colored eyes. The right eye was blue and the left eye was green. Hoodie also saw Katie had a scar that shot straight down her right eye. Katie realized what he was looking at, so she looked away in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Hoodie asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Y-You shouldn't s-see my eye," Katie responded, "It's ugly." Hoodie tucked Katie's chin with his hand then turned her head to face him once more.

"I don't mind the scar at all." Hoodie whispered. "You're eyes are too beautiful for me to even notice it." Katie smiled again. Finally, after a century of gazing into each other's eyes (not literally), Hoodie and Killer Katie's lips touched with passion. Suddenly, the whole world stopped around them. Hoodie finally got the girl of his dreams! Their lips parted then Hoodie took Katie's hands into his own. "Katie, will you be my girlfriend?" Hoodie asked.

"Yes," Katie answered, "Yes I will." They kissed once more. Before they realized it, Katie was on top of Hoodie. She wrapped her arms around Hoodie's neck as Hoodie put his arms around Katie's waist. It wasn't until Katie stopped and looked up. Hoodie noticed this and looked concerned.

"What is it?" Hoodie asked. Katie pointed. Hoodie turned over to see all of the Creepypastas staring at them. Katie and Hoodie quickly stood up and flushed with total embarrassment because they were caught making out in the meadows. "H-Hi y-you guys."

"So I'm guessing she said yes?" Masky asked.

"Yeah." Katie said as she held Hoodie's hand.

"Aww! I think I'm going to cry." Nina the killer said as she wiped a tear away.

"Or maybe it's the dust in your eyes." Jeff the killer spoke.

"Whatever Jeff." The Creepypastas surrounded Katie and Hoodie congratulating them.

**The End**


End file.
